


Golden Imprint

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:30:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella Baggins is a young Omega Hobbit who enjoys a comfortable, unambitious life, rarely traveling farther than her home or the market. But her contentment is disturbed when the Alpha wizard Gandalf and company of Alpha Dwarves arrive on her doorstep one day to whisk her away on an adventure. They have launched a plot to raid the treasure hoard guarded by Smaug the Magnificent, a large and very dangerous dragon. Bella reluctantly joins their quest, unaware that on her journey to the Lonely Mountain she will encounter Elves, Trolls and Goblins, a magic ring and a frightening creature known as Gollum, Orcs and Wargs and Skin-Changers. And perhaps, one Dwarf who bares the mark of the one who holds the power to either unravel the fabric of happiness she has cloaked around herself like a shield, or draw it closer, marking it as a GOLDEN IMPRINT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Imprint




End file.
